Maybe
by luna-rose
Summary: An old teacher returns and a threatening power arises
1. The Power

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Lolina belongs to me!  
  
  
  
A baby girl was asleep in her crib upstairs, while downstairs, her parents argued brutally.  
  
"I will no allow you, Tom. She's only a baby!" screamed the mother.  
  
"But this is the perfect time, Rina. I will not let the line end here. My power and knowledge will be preserved in her. And I'm tired on arguing about it!" Tom pulled out his wand, his eyes turning crimson red. "I will not let you stop me."  
  
Before Rina could pull out her wand, Tom Riddle, her husband, stunned her. "I'm sorry, my love."  
  
He walked upstairs to the baby's crib, and looked down at her.  
  
"I love you, Lolina."  
  
He put his wand to her heart…  
  
********************  
  
Lolina sat reading on the living room couch, while her mother cooked dinner. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Honey, can you get that for me?"  
  
"Sure, mum." She sat down her book on the coffee table, and walked to the door. A cold shiver ran down her back. She slowly back away.  
  
"Mum, he's back!"  
  
She ran upstairs to get her wand as the front door blasted open. Rina ran out of the kitchen to see five Death Eaters and her husband, now revived Voldemort, standing in the entry hall.  
  
"Hello, darling," he said with a wicked grin.  
  
"What do you want, Tom?"  
  
"What do you think I want? My daughter by my side. She is ready."  
  
"No, I will not let you have her!"  
  
Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed.  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me? I know she's upstairs, waiting to see what will happen, waiting to strike. How could you turn her against me, her own father?"  
  
"I didn't have anything to do with it, she learned on her own. When you put all that power and knowledge into her, it took her years before she was able to handle it, to have a normal live. She was tormented already just for her name. She learned to hate you and anyone else who supported you."  
  
"Well, I understand all that. I understand how much she must have ad to go through, but now I'm here, to finish the job."  
  
"You will not take me, father." Lolina walked down, wand out, ready to attack, her eyes glowing bright red.  
  
"Just like your father," Voldemort laughed. "So powerful, so brave, and like your mother, so utterly beautiful. Pity I'll have to kill her!"  
  
"Avada Kedava!"  
  
The spell hit Rina and killed her instantly.  
  
"Mum, NO!" She rounded on him, eyes glowing brighter still  
  
"Avada Kedava!"  
  
All the Death Eaters stood in front on Voldemort. She hit one of them, and attacked again, killed another.  
  
"Apparate away!" Voldemort yelled at the remaining ones.  
  
"I will come back for you, Lo, I promise you that," and he Apparated.  
  
Lolina's eyes went back to their normal violet color. Her wand fell out of her hand as she dropped to her knees by her dead mother's body.  
  
"I will avenge you, mother, and I promise you that."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
please review! I love seeing what people think, no matter if it's good or bad! 


	2. Strange Introductions

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Lolina belongs to me!  
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express chugged along the bright countryside, while Lolina sat watching. A lightly older man was in the compartment with her, wearing dark purple robes and tie. His hair was reddish brown, in a slight spiked cut. But his eyes were what caught her the most. He had the most beautiful gray eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
'He can't be a student, probably a new teacher,' she thought.  
  
She looked back out the window.  
  
"New student?" he suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, yes. But I'll be in my 5th year. I'm transferring."  
  
He lifts up, a smile coming across his face.  
  
"So you're Lolina Riddle?"  
  
"Um, yeah, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Quirinus Quirrel, Professor Dumbledore picked me to be your guardian."  
  
He sat down next to her, and they shook hands.  
  
"I've heard of you before, but I can't remember why."  
  
"Um, well, a few years ago, Voldemort infested me and tried to get to the Sorcerer's Stone," he replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I remember hearing that, but I thought he killed you when he left your body?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore saved me just in time. I was sent to the country to recover."  
  
"Ok, but why is Dumbledore allowing you to teach, and to be my guardian?"  
  
"How did you know I'm a professor again?"  
  
"Your clothes make it very obvious," she replied with a casual smile.  
  
"Well, you could pass for a professor yourself, you know," returning the smile.  
  
Lolina's ears turned slightly pink. He was right, though. She was wearing her old school uniform because she wasn't able to get a Hogwarts one in time. It was the same dark violet color as her eyes. Her cloak was velvet, and the dress and hat were of silk.  
  
"Anyway, you didn't answer my questions."  
  
"Sorry, um, Dumbledore thinks it's best. He knew I was still capable of the job. And about being your guardian, well, since we're so close to Voldemort and such a treat to him, Dumbledore figured it best to have us both safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"How are you a threat?"  
  
"I shared a mind with him for a long time, I know how he thinks, and that's a bad thing for him."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense. So what subject will you be teaching?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think you'll be my assistant, well, that's what Dumbledore called it. I really think that he's just having you there to keep an eye on me. He's having a room set up next to mine with a side door connecting them." He cheeks turned bright pink at this.  
  
Lolina laughed. "Well, then I guess it would be best if we got to know each other better since we're going to be together so much."  
  
A knock came on the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a plump witch.  
  
"Yes, please," Quirrel and Lolina said at once. They laughed and Quirrel out some Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs for them.  
  
"Thank you, professor," she said taking a pastry.  
  
"No, please, call me Quin when're we're together."  
  
"Alright, then you can call me Lo."  
  
They laughed and talked as the train continued along the countryside.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
please review! I'm really working hard on this, so I would really like to see how people feel about it! 


	3. Hello Friends

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Lolina belongs to me!  
  
  
  
Author's note: My dear Yusef, to answer some of your questions, well, many of them will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Like J.K., she doesn't really have much happen on the train, so don't worry. And keep reviewing, you're giving me a lot of ideas (  
  
And Mikki White, like you, I normally read the Harry/Draco NCs, but I decided to go a different way with this one. And I'm glad you like my story. Gotta check out yours ;)  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Another knock came on the door, and slid open.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen…" A boy with glasses and messy black and another boy with bright red hair stood in the doorway, jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing back?!" yelled the black haired boy at Quirrel, taking out his wand.  
  
Quirrel stood up unsteadily. "Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I'm going to be teaching again. Dumbledore said it would be best. Um, how are you?"  
  
Harry and Ron continued to scowl at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think it would be best to stand in the way like that, why don't you come in and sit down?" Lo asked softly.  
  
Harry's breath caught, but he and Ron relaxed a little, and sat down.  
  
"I'm Lolina Riddle," she said, extending her hand to Ron, but instead he leaned further in the seat.  
  
"Did you say Riddle?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," pulling her hand back, looking out the window, then back at him, "but believe me, I'm just as much against my father as anyone else."  
  
"What reason do you have to hate him?" Harry growled.  
  
"Something like what happened to your parents, did I was old enough to see it. He killed my mother when she was standing right next to me, and he was laughing, laughing!" she scowling. "Then he tried to take me with him. I had to kill 2 Death Eaters before he would leave. So Dumbledore as a last favor to my mother, who she confided in, he's letting me come to Hogwarts. Professor Quirrel is my guardian now."  
  
"She's telling the truth." A girl with bushy brown hair was in the doorway.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"Hi, um, I do you know about…"  
  
"It's in the Daily Prophet. Everyone knows now about you coming here."  
  
She handed Lo the paper. On the front page was a picture of her at her mother's funeral. She handed it to Harry, who read silently, Ron reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I don't think either Quirrel or Lolina will be a threat."  
  
Harry and Ron looked up and stared at Lo for a moment, then Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother. And, Professor, I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"It's completely understandable," he replied, holding up his hands. "I mean the last time you saw me I was trying to kill you, but I honestly didn't want to. You-Know-Who had pretty much taken me over by then, so I couldn't really stop him, but I really am sorry."  
  
"No, it's Voldemort's fault," Harry started, but was cut off by the door opening again. This time, it was a pale boy with white blonde and two big burly boys, smiling at them.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
please review! I'm really working hard on this, so I would really like to see how people feel about it! 


End file.
